


6:00 am

by ShrimpShaomai



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpShaomai/pseuds/ShrimpShaomai
Summary: 因为粮太少而在实习期间自割腿肉……很久没写文了，大家就将就地吃吃肉吧……我是all路党本来是想写罗和路飞，但是二哥太帅了所以就变成了萨博和路飞的故事！设定是高中生的路飞（18岁！）和大学毕业的萨博（虽然看不太出来……）在一个美好的早上晨（纯）爱的故事，加上了个人的恶趣味想听路飞叫萨博亲爱的（我知道会有点OOC），不能接受的话记得点叉哦。下一篇可能会写罗和路飞吧，大概嗯。





	6:00 am

路飞睁开了眼睛，这是他第一次醒的比萨博早。这座城市不久前迎来了梅雨季，窗外 的雨不停拍打着树叶，连身上的被子都带着湿气，空调送着凉爽的风，这会是个让人睡不醒的清晨。  
他无聊又好奇地用手指从萨博的额头缓慢地滑向高挺的鼻梁，再到薄而干燥的嘴唇，接着是还没有冒出胡茬的下巴，最后是凸起的喉结。他不禁摩挲起来，指腹下是稳定有力的脉搏，是温热的血液，感受得到兄长鲜活的生命力。不知道从哪看到的杂志上说，喉结是男人性感的象征，那时的他无法理解地摸着自己并不明显的喉结，现在他好像有些明白了。

空调不停歇地运作，呼呼地吹着，懒散的劲也被吹了出来。路飞打了个哈欠想再睡个回笼觉，却因为萨博的喉结感到心里痒痒的。他支起了身子，俯下身轻轻地咬了咬那个让他心热的部位，他可从来没干过这种事，脸上带着点不好意思的红晕。萨博白皙的皮肤上沾着他的口水印，这让他充满了成就感。

他一脸恶作剧成功的狡黠，撑着下巴笑的灿烂。微微转头，萨博那双漂亮的蓝眼睛正看着他呢，眼底是一团烧不尽的火焰。

他还没反应过来便被死死的压在了床上，“萨博！放开我！”随后便是一阵无用的挣扎。

“路飞……”萨博笑着低下头用鼻尖蹭了蹭路飞的，“大清早的就不要挑拨我了。”声线里的温柔像是要溢出来。

想着之前的举动都被发现了，即使是脸皮厚的他也无法无动于衷。倒是萨博面对这张红的可爱的脸忍不住亲了下去。

这是个像萨博一样的吻，他想。轻轻的，柔柔的，暖暖的，节奏是慢慢的，嘴唇也是软软的。他喜欢和萨博接吻，不仅是因为舒服，萨博的吻总是带着他似懂非懂的感情，让他的心也像香吉做的舒芙蕾一样甜甜的。

舌头在口腔里交缠总是炽热的，唾液让双方的舌黏腻的贴合在一起，互相摩擦舔舐着对方的内壁，过多的唾液从路飞的嘴角流向了颈脖。

他难得睁开了眼睛，看见了萨博眼里的笑意，伸手插入对方金黄卷曲的头发，不服气地按下萨博的头，加深了这个吻。

萨博抑制不住地笑了起来。被压在身下的路飞能感受到萨博胸腔的震动，连带着舌头也被对方震得酥麻。冗长的吻如海水一般，没过他的嘴他的鼻，夺走他的呼吸加速他的心跳，为他带来窒息的快感。

他推开了萨博，分离的舌头还带着银色的丝。太不公平了，为什么他只能伸着舌头不停哈哈地喘着气，而萨博却还能冷静的用纸巾擦掉他流出来的口水。

“还早，要不要再睡会儿？”略微低沉的声音轻声地问，声音的主人却在啃咬着身下人的锁骨。

“明明不会让我睡的，萨博真是坏心眼！”他埋怨地抬起脚想踢踢这位不知节制的兄长。

萨博挡下这记毫无杀伤力的攻击，毫无诚意地说了句抱歉，一把抓住路飞调皮的腿，从膝盖一路细吻到脚踝。男孩的骨节分明的脚踝似乎一只手便能握住。

男人的手顺着这条被抬起的腿，滑到了被被子遮住的隐私部位。

男孩的臀部富有弹性又肉感十足，男人正肆无忌惮地揉捏着，臀肉随着手指的施力而挤压变形，臀瓣上是男人留下的鲜红的指印。

路飞感觉到一丝不妙，他想说声拒绝的“不要捏了”，但这个日常对他事事宠溺的兄长在这种时候永远是独裁、残忍的。

“萨博别……”话还没说完便被封住了唇。那双带着疤痕粗糙有力的大手，正揉弄着他的臀。他感受着口腔煽情的舔舐，被把玩的臀燃起奇妙的痒意。太糟糕了，感觉好像有什么东西要出来了……

看着萨博从被子里拿出的手指上流下的液体，他浑身像是被火烧着了。

“呐，路飞，今天可以不用这个吗？”萨博举起从床头柜抽屉里拿出的安全套晃了晃，一脸认真地看着路飞，像是在讨论一个严肃的学术问题。

“只要是萨博的话……怎样都没有关系。”他目光闪躲，不敢看他的哥哥，毕竟他平常可不会说这些肉麻话。

萨博无奈地叹了口气，轻柔地撩开路飞被汗水沾湿的额发，“你知道说出这种话，我可不会让你去学校的吧？”他的弟弟总是这样，放大他的欲望丧失他的理智。

兄长总是说着温柔的话语，却在性爱上毫不留情地掠夺，他是粗暴的、野蛮的，也是熨帖的、细腻的。

多么矛盾啊，路飞想。昨晚欢愉过的部位轻而易举地接纳了兄长粗大的性器，萨博耐着性子进入得缓慢，像是要故意惩罚总是让他失去分寸的弟弟。

失去了那层薄膜，路飞能更清晰地感受到仿佛有棱角般的头部，肉棒上凸出的青筋。他能感受到萨博的肉棒和他的甬道粘膜的摩擦，肚子里像是灼烧了起来，他的内脏他的心都炙热无比。肠液像是打开了水龙头，源源不断地流了出来，方便了肉刃的入侵，沾湿了深色的床单。他张大了嘴喘着气，他明白在萨博这样戏弄地对待下他兴奋了。

萨博有些受不了自家弟弟兴奋后频繁地收缩，他想进到更深的地方而不是早早地缴械。他双手抬起路飞的臀，用不容抵抗的力道往自己的肉棒上压去。

似乎进得太深让路飞有点难受，他的弟弟扭动着身体想要逃走。这可不行。

“再吃深点，好吗？”他按住挣扎的双腿压下身子，安抚地吻了吻男孩如蝴蝶翅膀般颤动的睫毛。

这是一种奇异的感受，饱胀的又舒爽。体内的肉柱太过深入，让路飞产生了一种被填满的感觉，肉棒毫无保留地插了进来，紧贴在穴口的是萨博的囊袋。狡猾的萨博，他明明知道自己无法拒绝兄长的请求。

“萨博，太胀了……”路飞向着他坏心眼的哥哥撒娇，男孩的声音软糯，恳求着兄长的怜悯。

萨博愉悦地享受着来自于弟弟的依赖，手掌按压着路飞吃进他全部性器的小腹，“是它太小了。”萨博舔咬着男孩的耳垂，缓缓地动了起来。

性器抽插地很慢却进入得很深，比起让自家弟弟迅速激烈地获得高潮，萨博更想让路飞感受舒服的过程。

路飞双腿无力地夹着萨博的腰，昨晚经历过的性事让他失去了一部分体力。炽热的肉棒似乎挤压到了他的内脏，狠狠摩擦着自己的前列腺。他的肉茎抵在了萨博的腹部，渗出的液体打湿了线条分明的腹肌，两人却无暇搭理。

男孩正感受着这有韵律的身体节拍，肉袋拍打在穴口的节奏，自己和萨博喘息的声音，身下的床摇晃的声响，都让他愈加兴奋。

“这么舒服吗？都要把哥哥夹断了。”湿润的小口挤压吸吮着他的肉棒，萨博被收缩的穴口刺激地立起了寒毛，房间里出来淫糜的水声。

路飞喘着气，微微立起身子抱住了萨博的脖子，姿势的改变让他几乎坐在了兄长的性器上，他无法抑制地喊出了声，生理泪水盛满了眼眶。

“萨博……好棒……”路飞在萨博的耳边轻声呢喃，声音飘散在空中一不留心就不见了。

不知悔改的家伙。萨博箍住路飞的腰让他无法逃离，吻住这张总是不经意说出甜言蜜语的嘴，操进他火热的体内。控制不住地加快速度，肉棒带出了些许肠液很快又被塞了回去，发出了“咕啾咕啾”的声音。

路飞享受着萨博的吻，粗暴地像是要撕裂他的嘴唇，吞掉他的舌头。虽然会吃点苦头，但是他很乐意看见他的哥哥为他失控的样子。他努力回应着萨博，舔舐着他哥哥的舌头，摇晃着腰肢吞吐着粗壮的性器感受它暴力地入侵，他舒服地蜷起了脚趾。

少年的穴肉开始疯狂地收缩，软肉痉挛般挤压着萨博的肉棒，前列腺液流了出来，他就要高潮了。

萨博却一把捏住了他的肉茎，截断了他高潮的路径。

“萨……博快松手……嗯啊……”路飞想要掰开萨博的手，却只能无力地倒在萨博的怀里。

“这时候该叫什么？”萨博一脸坏笑，攥紧了手中的性器，下身凶猛撞击着脆弱的肉穴。

男孩赌气地紧闭着嘴唇，他可不想让萨博得逞，这有关男子汉的尊严。

萨博好笑地看着他形同虚设的坚持，按着他的臀在自己的肉棒上前后摆动起来。

体内滚烫的钝器无死角地开拓着领地，甬道里的每一个敏感点都被无微不至地照顾，快感从后穴涌向了被束缚的肉茎。

路飞无比后悔撩拨了他小气的兄长，愤懑地在萨博的肩膀上咬了一口，留下了透着血丝的牙印，而后屈服地用蚊子叫的音量说了句什么。

坏心的哥哥挑起眉故意揉了揉男孩的囊袋，“咦？真奇怪啊，哥哥我什么都没听见呢。”

太过分！他以后再也不会和萨博一起睡觉了！路飞深吸了一口气，本想大声喊出来却被兄长无情的穿刺和被截断的高潮阻止，这可不好受。他只能生气地瞪着萨博，带着被憋出的哭腔喊了声：“あなた！”

萨博奖励地亲了他湿漉漉的额头一口，“乖孩子。”他放开了手，也不在意男孩的液体不小心射在了自己的腹部。

高潮的余韵还没过去还要接受兄长不间断地抽插，从昨晚开始就没怎么休息过，即使再舒服他也有点累了。

萨博看着弟弟疲惫又硬撑的模样，无奈地抽出了性器，心疼地抚上路飞那双半闭不闭挣扎的眼睛，轻声地说：“睡吧，会给你请假的。”想到之后又要接受路飞朋友们轰炸式的问候他就有点头疼。

路飞眯着眼睛抬起头向萨博讨了个蜜一般的吻，听着窗外的雨声想着中午的午饭睡了过去。

**Author's Note:**

> あなた在日语里除了你以外还可以延伸成亲爱的，不过大部分是女性口吻。


End file.
